Shadow-Make
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Kali, a childhood friend of Sting and Rogue. No she isn't a dragonslayer, but her magic is shadow-make, a impressive magic similar to ice-make. But unlike her friends, her adopted father (who she doesn't know very much about) disappeared. But he disappeared seven years ago, like Fairy Tail. What will happen with Kali in the Fairy Tail storyline?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick introduction to my oc!**

Name: Kali

Age: 18

Hair: very dark brown

Eyes: bright liquid gold

Description: Hair goes to mid-back and has fair skin with a scar that goes from the back of her right shoulder to her lower back. Has a hourglass figure with the typical anime girl a black leather jacket with a white tank top and dark brown shorts with black combat boots. She also has on black fingerless gloves

Personality: Calm, but can be goofy. A tomboy with insomnia

Guild: Isn't in one, she's a monster hunter (You'll get what I mean)

Background: Grew up in a village which was destroyed by one of Zeref's many monsters. When Kali was twelve, she hunted it down and killed it.

Magic: Shadow-make (Like ice-make but shadows)

Additional info: has a katana.

Kali ran after the witch, her sword drawn. This witch was terrorizing a town, and the mayor called in Kali, the monster hunter. They sure were surprised to see the Hunter was a girl. The witch cackled and threw a hex towards Kali. The girl simply ducked. The witch stopped, coming onto the edge of a cliff. Before the witch could get her broomstick, Kali stopped and put her hands together. "Shadow make: Blades!" she shouted and blades made of shadows came out and raced towards the witch.

The door to the mayor's office was thrown open as Kali put the witch's talisman on the desk. "Done and done." Kali said leaning on one leg. The mayor poked the talisman with his pencil. "Don't worry, the magic from it is gone. Voodoo is nasty stuff." Kali said. The mayor cleared his throat and handed Kali a pouch. "There's the money, monster hunter." Kali nodded. "Well, have a nice day." Kali said taking the money and leaving the office.

Kali pov

I sat on a train, looking out the window. I sighed and looked at the leather jacket my father gave me before he disappeared. He never told me why he left. He adopted me, taught me my shadow make, and then seven years ago he disappeared. I don't think he was in a guild, because I never saw a guild mark or he never talked about it. I think it's odd though. He disappeared around the same time the core members of Fairy Tail did. Along with I think Grimoire Heart members. I was just eleven when it happened. There were stories a dragon attacked Tenrou Island. When I asked about it, the adults at the diner just ruffled my hair and said they didn't want to give me nightmares. Which was really stupid. I was driven out of my thoughts hearing the intercom throughout the train. My stop hasn't come up yet. I then heard familiar arguing. I felt a smile tug at my lips but I just looked at the window. "Oh hi Kali!" I turned to see a familiar exceed. "Hi Frosch." I said softly. "Kali, do you think I'm stupid? Rogue called me stupid!" Sting said appearing with Lector glued to his side. Rogue rolled his eyes and sat down. "I don't know Sting, you tried to pull a door that clearly said PUSH." I reminded him. Sting whined. "I'm not stupid Kali!" Lector looked up. "Yeah, Sting's the best!" he said. "Not at reading apparently." I shot back. "HEY!" Sting shot back as well. Frosch only giggled. "Just sit down Sting." Rogue said calmly as always but I know he was fighting a smile. I've known these guys since we were fourteen. Sting and I always got into little arguments like this. "So how did your last job go?" Sting said sitting down across from me. "Fine. The witch nicked me with a knife. I chased her down and got her though." I said rolling up my jacket sleeve to show a bandage. Rogue gave me a look. "Kali, you should be more careful." he said. "I can handle a cut. Besides, I hunt witches all the time. Along with trolls, goblins…Besides, you two pretty much demolish dark guilds or bandits everyday." I said. "Those are mages like us. We can predict them. Those beasts you hunt down, they're unpredictable. Who knows, you might run into a dragon alone and get killed." Rogue said narrowing his eyes at me. I sighed. Rogue respected my choice to not join a guild, but when I took the path of hunting down dangerous beasts that were threats to innocents, he tried to talk me out of it. "I'm not going to run into a dragon. They're so rare, Sting getting a girlfriend would happen first!" I said.

"Hey leave me out of this. AND I CAN GET A GIRLFRIEND! I JUST DON'T WANT TO!"

Rogue grabbed my wrist. "Kali, I know I can't talk you out of this, but you need to be more careful. Please." I was a little surprised by this. Rogue never really grabbed my wrist to make a point. Sure, he would get into a serious conversation with me. But that was about it. There was nothing romantic-wise between us. I least I think there wasn't. "Okay, I'll be more careful." I said. Rogue let go of my wrist giving me a softer look but then got green faced along with Sting when the train started moving. I smiled as the exceeds rushed to their companions to make sure they were okay.

I really wouldn't mind a day like this everyday...


	2. Chapter 2

I grunted as I hit the ground. I really hate giants.

"Shadow Make: Lance!" I shouted. While the giant was distracted, I did a cartwheel and unsheathed my sword. I cut him down. I then stared at the body. "How the hell am I going to drag this back?" I asked myself out loud.

I rubbed my eyes entering a inn. I paid for a small room and saw a couple happily together holding hands leave the inn. I bit my lip. Love. Love has so many definitions. Family love, friend love, adoring love, and finally, romantic love. _Someone loves you like the couple loves each other_ a little voice said in the back of her head. "Yeah right." I mumbled. I looked into a mirror. My golden eyes stared back at me. I stared at my clothes. My tank top showed slight cleavage. I glared at the mirror.

I changed into a different outfit. I was uncomfortable with showing skin. I changed into dark green camo pants, a red shirt with a dark brown leather jacket with the sleeves pulled to the elbows over it. I pulled on my boots. "Now I don't look like a piece of meat for people to goggle at." I said to myself. As I was walking through town, I looked to the sky and thought of my adoptive father. I really do miss him. I sighed. _He's probably dead Kali, deader than Sting and Rogue's dragon parents_. I heard a group of men talking. I listened in curious. Then I heard a name that made me freeze and feel tears build up. "No way…" I choked. I ran out of the town and stopped until I fell over. "Dad…who are you?" I sobbed clutching my head.

I braced myself hearing a certain exceed run towards me. "Kali!" Frosch said jumping into my arms. I winced, the giant bruised where my ribs where. I managed to put on a smile. "Frosch, why are you so excited?" I laughed. I looked around. "Where is Rogue and the two idiots?" I asked. "I'm not a idiot!" Sting said barging out of nowhere. I laughed as I playfully batted him away with one arm with Frosch in the other. "Kali's mean!" Lector whined. Sting nodded. "Yep, she's very mean." I raised a eyebrow. "Really?" I waved my hand and a shadow swarm of bats formed. They began to chase the two around. "Kali." I turned and smiled. "Rogue. I have something of yours." I said. Frosch jumped out of my arm to chase after Lector and Sting. "Nevermind." I sighed. Rogue smiled and shook his head. "The Grand Magic Games is in three months." Rogue said watching as Sting began whacking the bats with a random stick. "Let me guess, you're participating?" I asked making the bats disappear. Sting accidentally whacked himself in the head making Lector freak out.

"Yeah. Are you going to watch?" Rogue asked. I smiled and playfully punched his arm. "Of course I am. Why would I miss my friends kick other guild's butts?" I said. Rogue smiled slightly.

"KYA!" I squeaked as Sting tackled me. "What should we do to her Lector?" Sting asked evilly as he quickly straddled me. "Torture! Torture!" Lector chanted. Sting proceed to put his hands in very very vulnerable spots. Then I was tickled. "Stop it you bastard!" I laughed tears building up. Frosch grabbed a stick and tried to attack Sting with it. "I'll save you Kali!" he shouted. Rogue simply shook his head.

"We're in public guys."

"Why is there so many couples?" I groaned holding my head. "It's Valentine's Day." Rogue said with no emotion. "At least make out in a room, not in public." I groaned again. I face palmed seeing girls swoon at Sting and Rogue. Some even glared at me. Sting winked at a few. "Player~." I said. "Hey I'm a guy." Sting said. "Rogue doesn't flirt with girls." Frosch said. Lector simply paraded on going on about how Sting is the best. "That's because he likes a girl but he's too chicken to ask her out!" Sting replied. Rogue glared at Sting a bit. "Who is she Rogue?" I asked. "Hey look, Cupid!" Sting quickly said. I raised a eyebrow. _I'm just going to guess this is a example of the bro code_. A guy dressed as Cupid skipped around. I almost vomited. "I FIRETRUCKING HATE YOU STING!" I cried out holding my stomach. Sting only laughed and Rogue, you guessed it, shook his head.

**Just little bits before the GMG. Can anyone give a review? I would love to hear thoughts and suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Nightmare 3.16 for a suggestion!**

"You know, I love you guys, really I do, BUT WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" I screamed at a bush. You might think I'm crazy, but wait…

A spiky blonde head popped out quickly along with Rogue slowly coming out. "We're going to help you on a job!" Sting said. Lector rolled out of the bush. "Yeah, what Sting said!" I rolled my eyes at the exceed. Rogue stepped out of the bush, Frosch dangling from his shoulder. "I can do it myself, why do you think I'm called the Hunter?"

"We're helping you on this job, deal with it." Rogue shrugged. I glared playfully. "I'm going against giant spiders." Sting shrugged. "So?"

"Let me rephrase that. Spiders the size of ELEPHANTS." I said. Sting paled. "What? They can get THAT big?" I rolled my eyes. "Do you still want to go?"

"Yes we're going." Rogue said dragging a traumatized Sting. The exceeds followed blissfully forgetting what the job was…

When we approached the small village, I could only put my hand over my mouth in shock. The villagers were locked in their houses out of fear of the spiders. Webs were everywhere and some houses were nothing but rubble. "Whoa." Sting said examining the village. The exceeds whimpered and stayed close. Walking through, I finally spotted the village leader at the graveyard. There were others mourning and I spotted a coffin being lowered into the ground. I stayed my place until the service was completely over.

"Are you the Hunter?" the village leader asked, holding a cane to support himself. "Yes I am." the elder man's face flashed grateful. "Please, these monsters have been terrorizing my village. My nephew was slain trying to defeat them. Our strongest mage was taken from us. Please help us."

"On my honor as a hunter, I will kill these beasts." I said.

"I never see these kinds of quests on the quest board." Rogue said walking to the cave. "Frosch agrees." the little exceed said. "About half of the villages I help are independent. They grow their own food and make their own things. They have their own magic as well. They stay away from the Magic Council for fear of them taking their lifestyle. They don't use magic for destruction, only if absolutely necessary. Healing is their main business. Two mages will be their protectors. I'm guessing his nephew was one of them." I said. "Wow, I never thought…" Sting muttered.

"There's the cave." I said. The entrance was huge and covered in webs and some clumps were caught in the web. Including skeletons. "Lector, Frosch, stay outside." Sting said getting into his serious mode. As we entered, I winced stepping in blood and other goop. I slowly took out my sword. Then, the inhuman shrieks started.

Spider blood sprayed onto me as I sliced one. "YOU WEREN'T FREAKING KIDDING!" Sting shouted punching one with his Light dragonslaying magic. Rogue kept his emotionless face taking one out. "Shadow-make: tigers!" I shouted, two shadow tigers forming and tackling one together. There were a lot of them. No wonder the village was in such a bad condition. As another spider I killed fell, I spotted one sneaking up on Rogue. Jumping from my spot, I impaled it with my sword. The spider started shaking me frantically. I flew off and smacked right into a wall. Another spider came towards me. "Shadow Make: Swords!" I shouted putting my hands together. Four swords zoomed at the spider killing it. "I think that's the last of them." Sting said panting. Rogue helped me up, being covered in spider goop as well. I thought I saw his hand linger on mine for a second before he turned away. I shrugged off the thought and walked over to get my sword. Sting look frustrated for some reason at the two of us. "Dense idiots." He muttered shoving a spider body out of the way. Putting my foot on the spider, I tried to tug my sword out. It was stuck. I tugged again. The exceeds ran in and squeaked at the spiders everywhere. "Gross, but I knew Sting could kill them!" Lector said running over to his friend. Frosch ran over to me seeing my struggle and tried to help by tugging my boot. Finally, it tugged out although it took out chunks. I shielded Frosch from the spider guts. "Frosch thinks you guys really smell." Frosch said covering his nose. I started laughing. "Yeah we do."

I think we freaked everyone out when we returned. Covered in spider blood. Some villagers cried in relief. The village leader greeted us. "You've slain them. I can not tell you the gratitude I have." he teared up. "I refuse the payment. The next time I visit here, I want to see everyone smiling."

"One more month!" Lector cheered doing a little dance. "For what?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "And how do you guys get into my apartment?" I asked again sitting up. "Frosch remembers a key!" Frosch giggled. "Grand Magic Games. We're dragging you to go training with us!" Sting said with toast in his mouth. I sat up from small bed. "You want me to train with you even though I'm not participating let alone in a guild." I said blankly ignoring the fact he's eating food in my cupboard. "Yeah and-PUT SOMETHING ON!" Rogue said startled turning around to face the wall. Sting bursted out laughing and nearly choked on the toast. I looked down. "I always sleep in this!" I argued. A tank top and pajama shorts. I did a double take. Well, the clothes did shrink a bit…"You're showing a lot of cleavage!" Rogue shouted holding his face which was pink. I stood up and grabbed a blanket to throw over me. "Happy?" I teased. "Sorry I'm not like Sting over there who's practically a stripper!" I giggled. "Girl's like when I show my muscles!" Sting shouted throwing stuff at Rogue who dodged.

Frosch lifted his arms wanting up so I scooped him up. I shook my head smiling watching Sting chase Rogue around the kitchen.


End file.
